


Poison Ivy...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Passion, Poison Ivy...., Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another holiday with the family…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Ivy...

Title: Poison Ivy…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1583  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ July Prompt ~ Summer Love…

 

Summary: Just another holiday with the family…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Poison Ivy**

 

It all started out so innocently. Brian and I had Gus for the weekend, but of course, it didn’t occur to Brian that it was the Fourth of July on Saturday. Gus seemed fine with everything, that is, until the carnival came to town. No, not that kind of a carnival. Of course Mikey couldn’t stop talking about it, and the fireworks to the point that he was more excited than Gus. So Gus kept on asking if we could go, and Brian, being the softie that he is caved after only one day of _‘we’ll see.’_

 

Once Michael found out we were going he invited himself along, and soon it was Ted and Emmett as well. Then the girls heard about it and they wanted to come and bring JR as it would be her first fireworks show. Once Deb caught wind of our plans, it turned into this huge family obligation. Deb mentioned it to Jennifer, just assuming she was invited, so now her, Tucker and Molly are added to the mix. 

 

Needless to say, Brian is not so happy about celebrating the holiday on the banks of the river. The weather forecast calls for ninety degrees. _Lord forbid he might have a bad hair day._ He’s pretty sure this is going to be worse than Christmas. At least at Christmas it’s cold, indoors, and we can show up late and leave early. When the party starts in the afternoon and lasts until after dark, it makes for one cranky Kinney.

 

Ted and Emmett show up and Brian greets them with a wisecrack about them thinking it was a costume party. Ted’s dressed in what might be best described as a safari outfit complete with hat, looking at lot like Steve Irwin, and it seems that Emmett is now shopping in the Junior Miss department. Both he and Molly are wearing the same ensemble - a shorts outfit featuring a striped crop top with polka dot shorts and a flowery sash around the brim of a straw hat; Molly’s in aqua and white, Em’s in pink and white.

 

Thankfully they brought a cooler full of sodas and beer, so Brian can drown his misery as the afternoon wears on. Carl’s in charge of the Barbeque, and Deb and Jennifer have made every kind of picnic side dish ever invented. Potato salad, macaroni salad, coleslaw, three-bean salad, and some Godawful lime Jell-O salad with marshmallows and carrots. Brian can’t stop complaining about greasy hamburgers, hot dogs, mayonnaise, and marshmallows. Finally he resolves himself to the fact that he’ll have to eat potato chips and drink beer all day.

 

He’s already taken Gus on the merry-go-round four times, and he can’t stop begging to go on the Ferris wheel and rollercoaster. Of course Mel nixes that idea, claiming it’s too dangerous for Gus, so they stick to the kiddy rides. Brian wins Gus a stuffed animal playing ring toss; he picks out a purple snake that he proceeds to wear like a feather boa the rest of the day. Of course JR wants one too, but Michael can’t even come close to hitting the bottles. Brian ends up winning two more times so JR and Molly both get a prize, they choose Barbie’s instead of stuffed animals. 

 

Brian’s applying sunscreen to my shoulders, arms and legs for the millionth time today. I insist I can do it myself, but he feels the need to run his hands up and down my body because it’s the only type of contact we can have picnicking around all these breeders. His hands can’t stop creeping up my thighs, and around my waistband, and under my t-shirt. He’s enthralled with my perfect ass in my cutoffs; naturally he’s wearing Calvin Klein designer shorts and a Prada tank top. 

 

After dinner Eli and Monte stroll over to say hello. Lindsay and Mel still think they’re the perfect example of what a gay couple should be. No back alley blowjobs, speedbumps, or late nights dancing at Babylon; for them it’s dinner parties, gardening tips and wine tasting. The sad part is that Michael is still enamored with their lifestyle, wishing he was more like them which makes Debbie wonder where she went wrong. Brian can’t take any more of playing nice, so he drags me off into the woods just as the sun starts going down.

 

“Brian, someone is going to see us.”

 

“Good! Maybe they’ll learn a thing or two.”

 

“I thought the whole idea of our extended sexcapades this morning was to make up for our missed blowjobs this afternoon?”

 

“If I have to listen to Monty drone on about another new casserole recipe, and kung-fuing the house one more minute I’m going to strangle him.”

 

“That was Eli, and it’s feng-shui.”

 

“Whatever!”

 

We reach the edge of the woods, and he pulls me down the path until we find an area that’s secluded, with a small meadow of tall grass. Thankfully it’s soft to lie down in, and I’m not being poked with sticks or stones. Soon he has me pinned down as he kisses me like he’s been away at war, and hasn’t had sex in the last year. His lips are always intoxicating and I’m feeling light-headed. Our breathing has increased as he runs his hands all over my body. I don’t remember him removing my clothing, but I can’t help pouting as he breaks contact and shimmies out of his shorts.

 

I’m feeling vulnerable here in Breederville Park and I’m torn between wanting to really enjoy this, and wishing Brian would move it along before we get caught and arrested for indecent exposure. Soon his body is covering mine again as we make out, both now oblivious to our surroundings as our need for one another grows. He licks down my belly until his face is nuzzled into my bush, and I feel his breath on my cock as I grow impossibly hard and aching for release.

 

He lifts me up, trying to get his tongue inside my rosebud, but I kick him in the head and tell him to get on with it. We don’t have time for foreplay, if we’re gone too long Gus might come looking for us. He relents and coats his dick with lube, my legs circle his waist as he pushes deep into me. I can’t help the moans that escape me, loving the feeling of him filling me. He works me hard and fast, sending sparks of electricity through me as he pounds my prostate.

 

I’m starting to feel all tingly as he rocks back and forth, pulling us both towards climax. Several more deep plunges and I’m right there, panting, crying out his name. I fall over the edge as my orgasm washes over me. He follows close behind, driving down hard and I feel him shuddering as he bites my neck to suppress a loud cry from escaping. We lie in the grass a few more minutes as we recover from our tryst, my body still vibrating and my skin so sensitive. 

 

The sun has descended and it’s starting to get dark, everything is starting to cast shadows as the twilight sets in. That beautiful feeling I had a few minutes ago has now turned into an intense sensation, making me feel all itchy. We make our way back to the picnic area and I feel like I’ve been attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes. Gus sees us and jumps up, asking where we’ve been, and Mel just glares at us.

 

“We went for a nature walk down the path in the woods.”

 

“It’s getting dark, Daddy. Weren’t you scared? You could have been eaten by a pack of bears.”

 

Emmett can help commenting, “He’d probably like that!”

 

Now Brian’s the one glaring. “Not in front of my kid, Em!”

 

Then we hear Deb ask if Brian fell down and scraped his knees.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what happened because I’m just learning to walk!”

 

“Well, your knees look all red, and they’re starting to get bumpy.”

 

Meanwhile, I can’t stop scratching my mosquito bites and I’m feeling a little nauseous. 

 

“Justin, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

 

It’s at this point I feel really sick and my breathing has become erratic. Brian realizes at once that I’m having an allergic reaction, as he digs through our knapsack for my allergy medicine. But this is worse than an average allergic reaction, and it’s obvious I need medical attention. I have oozing red bumps covering my back, neck, arms and legs. 

 

Deb, always the observant one asks, “What did you two do? Roll around in a patch of poison ivy?”

 

Brian quickly wraps me up in a beach towel and loads me into the jeep, whisking me away to the emergency room. Brian insisted that everyone stay and watch the fireworks, but of course Jennifer meets us at the hospital. After multiple shots of cortisone and a prescription for steroids, several hours later we’re lying in bed, Brian on his back and me on my belly. We’re covered in Domeboro topical gel, smoking a joint.

 

“You know I’ve always dreamed of you being covered in gel from head to toe!”

 

“Don’t you dare touch me! I’m just starting to feel my meds working, and my skin has finally stop crawling.”

 

“Don’t blame me for this, nature boy. You’re the one who wouldn’t fuck in the men’s room.”

 

“Shut up and hand me the joint!”

 

The End…


End file.
